


Согреться в снежную бурю

by Cinnamonius, DieAhnung, WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020



Series: R-NC-21 [15]
Category: Snow White and the Huntsman (2012), The Hollow Crown (2012)
Genre: Crossover, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamonius/pseuds/Cinnamonius, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAhnung/pseuds/DieAhnung, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020
Summary: принц Хэл и Охотник в своём странствии находят заброшенную хижину в лесу и пережидают настигшую их метель. Смогут ли они совладать с тем жарким, запретным чувством, что так долго терзало обоих?
Relationships: The Huntsman (Snow White and the Huntsman)/King Henry V (The Hollow Crown)
Series: R-NC-21 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636996
Kudos: 6





	Согреться в снежную бурю

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heated in a Snow Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329065) by [KuroBakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura). 



> кроссовер сериалов «Пустая корона» с Томом Хиддлстоном и фильма «Белоснежка и Охотник» с Крисом Хэмсвортом

Они застряли посреди леса, когда началась метель. Эрик еще мог бы чувствовать себя нормально в такую погоду, но Хэлу казалось, что если температура воздуха упадет еще на несколько градусов, он станет первым в мире человеком-сосулькой. Принц посмотрел на спутника, который пытался что-то разглядеть в снежной мгле. Заметив пристальный взгляд, Охотник поднял глаза.

— Ты хоть немного замерз? — спросил Хэл.

— Нет, — отозвался Эрик, качнув головой.

— Как тебе удаётся справляться с эти чёртовым холодом?

— Я с детства с легкостью переносил любой мороз. Никогда не думал, что может быть как-то иначе, — ответил Эрик.

Хэл был ошеломлен.

— Я не говорю, что это плохо или странно, просто не думал, что такое вообще возможно, — сказал Хэл.

— Возможно, — отозвался Эрик. Хэл повернулся и тоже попытался разглядеть в снежной круговерти хоть какое-нибудь убежище. Внезапно он почувствовал, как что-то мягкое легло ему на плечи. Это было меховое одеяло. Хэл так и не понял, что это был за мех, но уже скоро почувствовал, как начинает согреваться; он обернулся и посмотрел на Эрика с благодарностью.

— Только что нашел его в своей сумке. Жаль, что раньше не догадался посмотреть, — сказал тот. Хэл обнял его одной рукой, а другой придержал одеяло.

— Все в порядке, Эрик. Спасибо.

— Не за что, — Эрик прижал принца к себе и вдруг, не раздумывая, поцеловал. Снегопад вокруг них закрутил ещё сильнее. Не встретив ожидаемого сопротивления, Эрик улыбнулся в поцелуй. Чуть раньше он заприметил вдалеке небольшую хижину. Пора доставить озябшего принца под кров.

— Я разглядел заброшенный дом в чаще леса, — сказал он, отрываясь от мягких тонких губ. Принц, стараясь не смотреть ему в глаза, принялся взволнованно вглядываться сквозь вьюгу в том направлении, куда Эрик кивнул ему.

— Ты уверен, что он заброшен? — спросил Хэл. Эрик разомкнул объятия и двинулся к маленькому строению, едва заметному меж стволов деревьев сквозь летящий снег.

— Есть только один способ проверить. Пойдем, — позвал он за собой. Пришлось спешить следом. Принц умирал от холода, и как бы это ни было глупо, но становиться ещё и вором ему совсем не хотелось. Только, кажется, выбирать не приходилось. Хэл шёл вслед за Охотником так быстро, как мог, по сугробам; меховое одеяло всё норовило сползти с плеч. Наконец они оба добрались до хижины и заглянули в окно. Лачуга казалась совершенно заброшенной. Внутри всё ещё оставались какие-то вещи, но было видно, что с лета сюда не приходили. Многие бежали из страны, оставляя дома и земли, охваченные войной.

— Ты был прав, — сказал Хэл. Эрик подошел к входной двери, чтобы убедиться, что она не заперта. Очевидно, хозяева домика покидали его в спешке.

— Заходи внутрь, пока не замёрз до смерти, — позвал он, держа дверь открытой. Первым в дом зашёл Хэл, и Охотник последовал за ним. Он захлопнул за собой дверь и прислонился к ней спиной, глубоко дыша. Хэл с интересом оглядел хижину. Внутри оказалось довольно уютно. Очаг, небольшой стол и пара лавок, какая-то посуда у очага. Похоже, что раньше здесь жила семья: муж, жена и по крайней мере один ребенок. Хэл сел на низкий табурет и замер, подняв с пола старенькую детскую игрушку. Эрик, немного повозившись, разжёг огонь на оставшихся в очаге дровах и подошел ближе.

— Я знаю. Лучше бы этой чёртовой войны не было. Уже столько жизней отнято и стольким людям пришлось бежать, спасая себя, — сказал он, видя остановившийся взгляд принца.

— Дети не виноваты в бедах их родителей, — тихо проговорил тот, всё ещё глядя на игрушку, которую держал в руках. Эрик сел рядом и прижал его к себе.

— Хэл, я знаю, что ты хочешь помочь. Я хочу помочь не меньше, но… Я не уверен, что мы одержим победу, — сказал он. Хэл с вызовом посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Мы должны попытаться. Эрик, я знаю, что ты не трус. Нам стоит рискнуть. Даже если речь идет не о борьбе с врагами, — упрямо ответил Хэл.

— Ты прав. Но пока буря не утихнет, мы ничего не сможем сделать. Мы здесь застряли, — хмуро закончил он. Хэл осторожно обнял Эрика и уткнулся ему в плечо, и тот крепко обхватил его руками.

— Я не хотел тебя расстраивать. Прости, — прошептал Эрик.

— Ты не сделал и не сказал ничего плохого. Я много думал о том, что происходит, об этой войне, которая идет на твоей родине… Я не хочу потерять тебя, Эрик, — ответил Хэл.

— Я тоже не хочу проиграть и сделаю всё, чтобы защитить тебя, — отозвался тот и поцеловал Хэла в макушку. Они молча посидели несколько минут. Хэл почувствовал себя немного лучше, и они стали присматривать место для ночлега. В углу комнаты нашлась складная кровать.

— Ложись на нее, — указал Эрик.

— Где будешь спать ты? — спросил его принц.

— На полу рядом с тобой, конечно. — Эрик криво улыбнулся. Хэл и не думал соглашаться.

— Нет, — он крепко взял Эрика за руку и посмотрел на него снизу вверх. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты спал на полу.

— Где же я должен, по-твоему, спать? — лукаво спросил Эрик. Хэл сглотнул. Перед этим путешествием он, влюблённый дурак, поклялся себе, что не будет спать с Эриком, пока не уверится в ответных чувствах. И что же он творит?..

— На этой кровати. Со мной, — тихо ответил Хэл, чувствуя, что щёки краснеют уже не от мороза. Они стояли так близко друг к другу. Эрик смотрел на него в упор.

— Ты уверен? — спросил Охотник.

— Да. Я… пожалуйста.

В комнате словно стало жарче. Хэл выпустил руку Эрика, подошел к кровати и сел на неё.

— Ты точно этого хочешь? — хрипло переспросил Эрик.

— Эрик, я приказываю тебе лечь со мной на эту кровать, — резко отозвался принц.

Охотник ухмыльнулся в ответ.

— О, так ты решил воспользоваться своим королевским положением?

— Если только это может заставить тебя перестать меня спрашивать, то да, — отозвался Хэл. Эрик рассмеялся.

— Хорошо. Но есть одна проблема.

— И какая же?

— Я всегда сплю без рубашки. И без штанов. А ты такой нежный и продрогший, что…ночью может случиться что-то, о чем мы оба пожалеем, но пути назад уже не будет, — проговорил Эрик. Он смотрел, не мигая, и едва ли не облизывался. Сердце в груди Хэла трепыхалось птичкой, но гордость не позволяла просто согласиться на всё что угодно — лишь бы очутиться в одной кровати.

— Ты так завуалированно пытаешься намекнуть мне на близость? — спросил Хэл.

— Не в моей привычке намекать, — губы Эрика искривились в полуулыбке. Хэл спрятал глаза, чувствуя жар уже всем телом.

— Не уверен, что ночь со мной — то, о чём ты мог бы мечтать. Ты неприятно удивишься, увидев меня без одежды. Я худ и бледен, — выпалил Хэл. Эрик в два шага подошёл к кровати и сел с ним рядом, прижимая к себе.

— Не худ, а строен, как молодое деревце. А кожа белая, как снег этой бури. Не наглядеться, — он наклонился и порывисто прижался губами к губам Хэла, лишая воли. Сильный, большой, опасный… Эрик отстранился и приподнял его лицо за подбородок, вглядываясь в самую глубину глаз. Светлые пряди его волос свисали, обрамляя лицо, а голубые глаза были прищурены. Внезапно он снова накинулся, целуя, и Хэл, подчиняясь напору, раскрыл рот и впустил его язык меж своих губ. Туман заполнил голову, желание сделало тело горячим и тяжёлым. Эрик опрокинул его на себя, бесстыдно трогая и сжимая руками, и Хэл, оказавшись сверху, бездумно тёрся о большое сильное тело под собой. Они оба стали твёрдыми от одних поцелуев. Эрик потянул с него рубашку, а потом рывком снял и свою, скидывая их на пол хижины. Он приподнялся на локтях и прислонился к стене, а Хэл, ужасаясь собственной смелости, положил руку на ремень его штанов и начал расстегивать его. Под тканью виднелся большой бугор, и Хэл не мог отвести от него взгляда.

— Подожди, — хрипло попросил Эрик. Принц замер и поднял глаза. — Ты не обязан это делать, — закончил Охотник еле слышно.

— Я знаю, — прошептал Хэл и расстегнул пряжку.

«Я слишком давно этого хочу, мой дорогой Эрик. И не собираюсь больше сдерживаться», — думал Хэл. Он вытащил ремень из петель и, опустившись на колени перед кроватью, стянул с Эрика штаны, оставив его в свободном исподнем. Член Эрика, не сдерживаемый грубой верхней тканью, стоял прямо, чуть склонясь к Хэлу. Оба тяжело сглотнули. Удивительно, как сильно они хотели друг друга, как долго Хэл позволял себе не замечать очевидного. Как Эрик пытался уберечь его от себя — и так и не уберёг. Хэл чувствовал, будто тот плавится и горит под его взглядом. Он же делал это лишь потому, что действительно хотел до смерти.

— Нет, пожалуйста, подожди, — быстро выдохнул Эрик. Хэл не поднял на него взгляд, но склонил голову. Эрик положил свою широкую горячую ладонь на его плечо.

— Если ты действительно хочешь… тогда я тоже хочу сделать это с тобой, — тихо проговорил Эрик, и Хэл, не выдержав, поднял на него взгляд и прикусил нижнюю губу.

— Ты хочешь… — Хэл думал, что краснеть уже некуда, но картинка в его мыслях нарисовалась сама собой.

— Да. Чувствовать тебя во рту. Вкус, длину, твёрдость. Хочу всего тебя. Хочу, чтобы вместе… Пожалуйста… позволь мне сделать это с тобой, — хрипло прошептал Эрик.

Хэл рвано вдохнул. Рука на плече словно отталкивала, но и тянула ближе в то же время. Он отполз чуть дальше, и Эрик быстро спустил с него штаны. Они умостились на кровати головами в противоположные стороны, устроившись так, чтобы член другого был прямо перед лицом. Хэл сдался голоду первый — жадно провёл языком по крепкому толстому стволу Эрика, выбив у того громкий выдох, облизал головку и подразнил щёлку. Эрик зарычал. Хэл смаковал солоноватый привкус, заполнивший рот, от возбуждения темнело перед глазами, и стоны Эрика лишь раззадоривали его. Немного придя в себя, Эрик притянул Хэла ближе, смяв ягодицы своими лапищами, и, пару раз лизнув, вобрал член в рот и принялся безыскусно сосать. Хэл замер, не в силах продолжать. Так хорошо ему ещё никогда не было.

— Эрик! А-ах, — тяжело дыша, застонал он, вцепляясь руками в широкую спину. Хотелось удержать и приблизить, и чтобы это всё не кончалось.

Эрик в первый раз отсасывал мужчине, но сейчас он искренне наслаждался этим. Не потому, что ему хотелось близости с кем-нибудь, не потому, что он устал быть одиночкой, нет; потому что этим мужчиной был Хэл. Эрик никогда прежде не желал мужчину, но Хэл что-то сломал в нём, вызывая неведомые ранее чувства. Отдышавшись, Хэл словно очнулся и снова взял член в рот, и теперь самое сложное было — не останавливаться, отвлекаясь на собственное невыносимое удовольствие. Эрик почувствовал, что Хэл близок к разрядке; член в его рту напрягся и окреп ещё сильнее, и прежде чем Хэл смог предупредить, он выплеснулся, кончая глубоко Эрику в рот; несколько капель попали на лицо, когда он дернулся, пытаясь отстраниться. Вкус Хэла на языке толкнул Эрика за грань, и он тоже кончил — на его губы и лицо.

Сглатывая ещё солоноватую слюну и тяжело дыша, Эрик перекатился на спину. Хэл остался на боку, его белый обнажённый живот ходил от частого дыхания. Эрик взглянул на него и не смог отвести глаз.

— Ты в порядке, Хэл?

— Да. Думаю, да. Мне было так хорошо. А тебе? — отозвался Хэл.

— Да. Боги, мне было хорошо, — жарко прошептав, Эрик переместился на кровати и лег лицом к лицу с Хэлом. Чуть помедлив, тот рывком прижался к нему, укладывая голову на грудь и переплетя пальцы. Эрик, благостно улыбаясь, прикрыл глаза. Затем посмотрел за окно и вздохнул. Обнял Хэла крепче — его жара хватит на обоих.

— Думаю, в ближайшие дни буря не стихнет, — прошептал он в темноволосую макушку.

— Похоже, что так, — тихо вздохнул тот.

— Если будет нужно, я добуду нам пропитание. Всё, что понадобится, — чувствуя, что Хэл начинает дрожать, Эрик дотянулся до мехового одеяла, сброшенного на пол, и накрыл их обоих.

Отогревшись и устроившись поуютнее, Хэл почувствовал себя свободно. Словно что-то давило на плечи, а теперь рассыпалось пеплом. Он должен был признаться.

— То, что мы сделали — я об этом не жалею. Мне было хорошо, — он прижался губами к горячей шее Эрика. Тот обнял его и уткнулся носом в макушку.

— Мне ещё лучше, — отозвался он, вдыхая запах волос. Приподняв лицо Хэла к себе, он мягко поцеловал его еще один раз — на ночь.

Они начали засыпать, а снаружи домика все кружила снегом метель.


End file.
